The present invention relates to a drawer and more particularly to a drawer with integrated concealed drawer slides which each define a drawer side wall and with an easily detachable drawer bottom. This type of drawer must be easily collapsible and easily assembled. Therefore, it is necessary that the drawer bottom must be fastened with the integrated concealed slide which forms the drawer side wall as quickly and easily as possible.